It's Just A Memory
by EscapingEarth
Summary: Alternative Universe, 6th Year. Harry must resume occlumency after learning nothing of it last year. During this gruelling torture with Snape, a few home truths are discovered. How will the Members of Hogwarts deal with this new situation? OOC Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just A Memory**

"B-bu-but why? He hates me! Why can't Professor Dumbledore?" I was furious! And her reply was nothing to ease my anger.

"I believe the headmaster told you that already, mister Potter. And Professor Snape doesn't hate you, he merely, dislikes, you. Like the rest of Gryffindor house." Professor McGonagall said. I snorted at this. Dislike! He was forced into anything regarding me whatsoever!

"Professor, Snape won't even allow the idea of him teaching me occlumency again. Not after what I saw in the pensieve. I'm sorry Professor but it's hopeless." After my little announcement I turned to walk out of the office but the damn woman stopped me.

"Potter you are having occlumency lessons no matter what. Severus was the one who actually suggested you continue. He said after the fiasco at the ministry there was an utmost urgency for you to learn the art." I was stumped by this. Damn teachers.

"fine. But if he makes my life a misery again, then I'm stopping." This seemed reasonable enough to the transfiguration teacher, so she nodded in defeat and I left the room.

There he was; Severus Snape: most hated and feared teacher in Hogwarts. And I got to spend more time with him having private lessons. And I felt brilliantly pleased about that, didn't I? No. in fact, I hated every second of it. But as per usual I had no choice.

"Legilimens." Snape said, and entered my mind. I tried to clear my mind, push him out, but it was so hard. "Honestly Potter I would have expected the Boy-Who-Lived to at least try!" Snape snapped once he broke the connection.

"I did try, but it was so difficult…" I said. Great ,a slip of the tongue, just what I needed the so _very_ understanding potions master to hear when doing something difficult. Thankfully he ignored me, instead saying,

"Legilimens." My head once again filled with my childhood, until he reached this summer. I realized in horror far too late what the man was going for. I pushed against his power, but he saw.

_Memory_

_A huge, ugly, beefy man walked towards a cowering boy. The angry looking man raised a belt and swung it down onto the teen's back. A cry of pain, then silence as he was hit again._

"_You will take your punishment without a sound." Uncle Vernon spat at Harry, literally speaking. Once he had finished, he kicked the by once more for good measure, then left the room. Finally alone Harry broke down and spilled the tears that had been building up. He cried for Sirius, for Cedric, his parents, but mostly he cried because he knew he deserved this beating, it had a place in Harry's life, it belonged._

_End memory._

"Harry? What was that?" I barely registered Snape's use of my first name or the fact that he was speaking in a concerned way. I was too busy trying to hide my tears.

"What do you think Snape? It was a memory! What else could it be if you are searching through my head?" I answered sarcastically, although I was worried about his reaction.

"Don't play smart with me, mister Potter." Was all I got. "I meant what was going on? That isn't usually a scene one would see from a summer, least of all from a mourning child!"??? What? I was completely baffled. Snape was showing sympathy? "I want a full explanation of that, and then I shall be visiting the headmaster. The evil man continued. 'Fine! You want the complete story of what it was?' I thought bitterly.

"It was what I deserved." I guess Snape had expected me to shout and scream and rage that it was none of his business, because his face was an expression of shock. Not something you would get everyday from him, I might add. (An expression other than anger, of course.) "And before you start don't go saying I don't deserve it. I know I do. It's all my fault; Sirius, Cedric, mum and dad, Hedwig." I gulped after saying the last name. My five year companion, the one who kept me sane whilst I wasn't at Hogwarts.

"What of the owl?" I was brought from my horrific memories by Snape's cool, and- though I hate to admit it- strangely calming voice.

"She was murdered. By my uncle. He said I didn't deserve the bird; I was a filthy freak adding burdens to the family, no one should be so loyal to something like me. So he killed her." By this time tears were freely streaming down my face. I wanted to run, away from Snape; he knew what a freak I was. But I stayed. For some unexplainable reason I stayed where I was.

"why didn't you stop him?" the teacher asked-could it be?-soothingly. This was such a difficult topic to discuss, yet I found it easy to talk to him.

"I think I've already answered that question professor." I answered cryptically, referring to my earlier slip of the tongue. Realization dawned on his face and he tried to speak; opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish.

"Come with me. We are going to see the headmaster." I was startled by the caring tone, but horrified by the actual words spoken by the professor.

"No!" I cried. "Please, I can't! I just can't!" all in vain. Snape just grabbed my arm and pulled me along wordlessly; acting like normal for the first time that day.

I pulled as hard as I could against Snape's strong arm when we reached the stone gargoyle, but, like every other time, I failed. I was just too weak; I couldn't even fight off a teacher.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here? Hello Harry! Tea? Sherbet Lemon?" The headmaster greeted us in his usual way. I just grunted and moved into a corner, examining the room. Blocking out Snape and Dumbledore's conversation, I was relieved to see the strange objects I had broken last year repaired.

Then, finally, my turn came. "Harry is this true? Did the Dursleys always treat you in this way?" I didn't want to answer, but Snape sent me a look I knew all too well. It was the look uncle Vernon always gave me when he was going to hit me. I backed away as far as possible, knowing panic was written all over my face, and began.

"N-no sir. J-just this summer. But I deserved it, it was my fault." I stammered quickly, then ran to the door. I pulled the handle but it jammed halfway. They had locked me in! I remembered this all too well.

_Memory_

_Vernon Dursley was drunk. He barged into Harry's room and slammed him into a wal. He quickly locked the door, then turned back to the boy. Harry pulled frantically on the door handle; it wouldn't budge! His uncle loomed ahead, fist ready and poised to hit him. The pain came fiercely- his uncle was not good drunk. Harry cowered before his menacing looking uncle, after a short while of oncoming pain, he welcomed the blackness with open arms._

_End memory_

I was in a coma, or so they said. After seeing that particular memory I couldn't wake up. No, something strong was needed now…

A/N I didn't want to spoil the effect of the beginning by putting these up there so I left them until the end. Do you like? Can I have 10 reviews? That would make me so very happy puppy-dog eyes as the maximum amount I ever got was 4.anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this chappie 2 should be up soon!

P.S thanks to my beta reader MadameElodie, she is very observant with my mistakes…plus she was the one who got me started and enthusiastic about this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into my comatose state I got bored. I was, awake, in a way, kind sleeping yet hearing at the same time. So the one thing that could wake me up would surely come soon.

The force, as I had named it, arrived as promised. It was midday, and I could hear people around me, talking.

"It is no longer safe here. Harry must go back to his relatives for the Christmas holidays. I'm sorry but it's the only place safe enough." I heard Dumbledore say.

"Albus for Merlin's sake! How on earth is the Dursley household the only place Harry could possibly stay alive when they only ever try to kill him themselves!" Snape answered. Wow, he can really caring sometimes. Just a shame nobody ever wins over Dumbledo-hang on! Dursleys! I thought, alarm bells ringing in my head. And then, if you please, I woke up. Just like that.

Sweat rolled off my forehead as I looked round the room. I was in the hospital wing. Ron was comforting a sobbing Hermione, Dumbledore was looking at Snape sympathetically. _He _was looking back furiously. But as I stirred, all heads turned my way.

"Harry, how nice to have you back!" the headmaster said in a jolly tone, trying to cover up what he somehow knew I'd heard. That was too much. Forcing me back to the Dursleys? I knew I deserved what I got, but it didn't mean I wanted it! So I did the first thing that came to my head these days when I was in danger: 'run!' thankfully the door to the infirmary was open, but Snape's amazingly quick reflexes kicked into action and he reached out his arm to catch me. I sunk to my knees in defeat and wept.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Hermione asked. What kind of dumb question was that? I ignored her and carried on crying, fully aware of how childish I looked. The headmaster forced me up and stared into my red eyes.

"Harry, as you and your classmates know, Christmas is nearing. We have decided that due to Voldemort's-unveiling-the safest place for you to be is at the Dursley's. I'm sorry my boy but as you said, the summer holidays events were a coincidence, so there is clearly no way we cannot send you back." The old man said. I was amazed to see Snape coming to my defense.

"Headmaster, the word of one sixteen year old can barely be trusted. I have seen _years_ of neglect in Mister Potter's mind. At first I put it all behind me; I couldn't start on something with such unclear evidence. But two weeks ago, I saw not only neglect, but downright abuse. You cannot possibly consider throwing a child into abusive care?" Wow Snape had some powerful words in that little speech.

"Severus, I am sorry, but at times when it isn't necessary for Harry to remain at Hogwarts, he must reside in a place bearing a blood bond. The only existing bond is that at the Dursley's." I was getting really confused at this point. Dumbledore wanted to send me to my Uncle's house for my 'safety', all because of a blood bond. And Snape was doing his best to prevent it?

"Well then create another." A simple, unexpected, yet powerful reply. Ron and Hermione were as amazed as I was, but a lot more confused. They clearly didn't know of my 'Dursley problem', as I had so named it.

A/N I know its amazingly short but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter, this discussion will continue next time in Dumbledore's office. Reviews are lovedwink wink nudge nudge, and so are suggestions. Yours sincerely,(how formal?) Devan.Snape


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously sat down on the floor of Dumbledore's office. We had somehow made it up here, how I don't know. But, there we were, all five of us, with four seats. So I instantly went on the floor. But as soon as I got down, I was pulled back up and shot amazed looks.

"Honestly Harry, what made you think you had to sit on the floor?" Snape asked.

"Well, there are only four chairs but five of us, so I thought I'd be nice and let you lot sit down."

"Never heard of magic of magic, Potter?" was his reply.

"Yes, but –"I stopped as I realized what he was saying. "Oh." I blushed, and Ron and Hermione smiled nervously. Snape conjured up a comfy looking armchair, pushed me onto it, then sat on one of Dumbledore's ancient spindle-legged chairs.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore started, and I could tell this wouldn't go well. "It's just too dangerous for you to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. The Dursley's house would be the best place, with the blood protection, but if what professor Snape claims is true, then they are no safer." He continued, and my stomach twisted into a knot. Here it comes… I thought. "I trust Severus fully, and believe his claims. Why did you not tell us you were being abused?" Dumbledore looked sad.

"I tried, at first. I asked to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, but you didn't ask for the reason why. After that I just gave up. Then, after fourth year, my uncle told me that I was a little freak who deserved punishing. I knew you wouldn't want a freak like me, so I didn't tell anyone." I finished my small speech, and saw Hermione had tears streaming down her face, Ron's ears were bright red with anger, and Dumbledore looked befuddled. But Snape, he was boiling over with pure rage. I shrank back, knowing that I'd been right; he didn't want to have to cope with a freak like me. I soon found out I was mistaken.

"Headmaster I want you to immediately create a new blood bond for Harry. His 'loving' relatives have drilled a load of nonsense into the poor boy's head, and it needs removing." Snape said with a calm voice that threatened terrible consequences if his requests weren't obeyed. The bearded man nodded.

"Severus are you willing to take-"he began, but was cut off.

"Anything to get him away from those muggles. They are horrible compared to most." Hermione and Ron looked me incredulously.

"Excuse me sir but what is going on?" I asked.

The two men explained that Snape was going to take over guardianship of me, through a spell that combined our blood, therefore creating a blood bond between us, and destroying that of the Dursleys. Hermione was amazed at the complicated magic, Ron amazed that Snape would willingly look after me. I was overjoyed. My supposed least favorite teacher didn't think me a freak, and wanted to take care of me!

Half an hour later the spell had been performed, and Severus Snape was my legal guardian. We got to 'talk' to each other, and he told me he was distantly related to my mother, as he had a muggle father. I was incredibly happy about this, and by the time Christmas rolled around, I was looking forward to my first festive holiday away from Hogwarts.

A/N: thanks to my lovely beta reader, MadameElodie. It's short again, I know, but my brain is dead at the mo.  hope you enjoyed, see ya next time, Devan.Snape


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped in awed surprise as I saw the room. Professor Snape had flooed us to his house in Spinners End. The walls were a pale green, the carpet a darker shade. The tall fireplace and coffee table were painted dark silver, with rough snakes engraved on the sides. A comfortable armchair and two sofas in black leather filled the empty space that wasn't taken up by the fluffy white-white?-rug. We proceeded out of the lounge to the kitchen. It looked very normal, but I was still shocked. It was _muggle_.

A modern gas oven stood next to a window, which was framed with _blue_ curtains. The cupboards and work surfaces were light varnished wood, with the same snake pattern as the lounge furniture. In the corner, on the wall opposite the door, was a dishwasher. I almost laughed.

We entered the dining room and I couldn't help it. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching my sides as I laughed. The walls were a dark red, the laminated wooden floor golden from the varnish.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" I still chuckled as Professor Snape's voice cut my thoughts.

"It-it-it's Gryffindor!" I gasped, then rolled on the floor, tears streaming from my eyes I was laughing so hard. Still giggling slightly, I got up to examine the rest of the room. A dark brown six-seater table sat in the middle of the floor, and another fireplace sat against the rear wall.

"I guess it was a good idea we flooed into the living room rather than this room then." My teacher said, smiling slightly. I grinned back, already amazingly comfortable around the potions master. "Come on Harry. I'll show you your room." _My room. _It sounded so nice, to have my own room. I was so used to having 'Dudley's second bedroom'; it felt foreign to have an entire room belonging to me.

We climbed the spiral staircase, black iron, with snakes built into the framework. I was shocked when one moved, to question another:

'_Who is the new one_?' Professor Snape didn't turn round, and I realized it was talking in parseltongue.

'_I am Harry Potter._' I told him.

'_You speak our language? We have never encountered a person with such qualities._' The snake replied, and I remembered Snape.

'_Yes. But I am busy at the moment. Maybe I can talk to you some other time?_' the snake nodded its approval, so I spoke, in English, to Professor Snape. "Umm, sorry sir. I'm done now." He just looked at me. 'Oops.' I thought to myself. 'You've done it now, Harry. Now he'll think you're a freak too. Talking to staircases.'

"Interesting display Harry. So Albus was telling the truth about you speaking parseltongue. When you speak in their language, it sounds so much softer than when the Dark Lord speaks it. Let us proceed." This indicated the end of the conversation, and we finished the ascent in silence. "This is my room, and I would appreciate it if you don't go in there. Knock if you wish to see me, or in an emergency." The teacher said, and I nodded. We walked past a few doors, identified as the library, the lab, and a study, which had a computer. Finally, we reached the room in which I would be staying.

A large window allowed a thick stream of sunlight to hit the room. A chess set stood next to the window; two chairs either side of the small table. Against the left wall sat a large desk, a comfortable grey swivel chair waiting invitingly for me to sit down. On the opposite wall stood a dark oak wardrobe for my clothes, engraved on the handle was a roaring lion. Next to this was the bed. The bedposts were painted black, shining from the sun. The bedcovers were red with golden embroidery. A black bedside table held a lamp, with plenty of space for a couple of books. At the foot of the bed lay my trunk. And I remembered, _this belonged to Severus Snape._ The very man broke me out of my reverie by asking:

"Do you wish to stay here and unpack, or continue the tour?"

"Erm, could I stay and unpack please?" I asked, wanting to get used to such a nice room. He nodded, and continued:

"Very well. I can finish showing you around tomorrow, then maybe I will show you the town. After all, you are sixteen now." He gave a small smile which I returned, before turning around to face my room and the task ahead.

I was just finishing when a house elf apparated into the bedroom with a loud pop. I was a bit shocked but it wasn't all that surprising that Professor Snape had a house elf, after all, he was a rich wizard.

"Master Snape wishes me to tell Master Potter that dinner is ready." The funny-looking creature said.

"Thank you. And please, call me Harry. What's your name?" I replied, moving towards the door.

"Gypsy, Master."

"Thank you, Gypsy." I said, the house elf nodded, then disappeared with a pop. I ran downstairs, not wanting to keep the man waiting.

Two places were set in the dining room. In front of Professor Snape was a plate filled with chicken and salad, and a goblet of wine. The plate next to him had a small selection of my favorite foods at Hogwarts. Chicken, roast potatoes, a few vegetables, and a jug of pumpkin juice. I sat down and began to eat. Once I'd finished, the food disappeared and was replaced by a thick slice of chocolate cake. I filled the small space left in my stomach with the sweet, before the empty plate disappeared.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" a soft voice called to me. I stirred, and felt something soft hit me, followed by friendly laughter. I scowled playfully, and threw the pillow back. It hit Professor Snape square in the face. This time it was my turn to laugh. I gasped as something cold soaked me. "That'll teach you to mess with potions masters!" the chuckling man said, still holding the goblet he had just conjured full of freezing water.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I argued, shivering. The man took pity on me and cast a drying charm, warming me up instantly. I smiled and jumped out of bed, but Snape knocked me back with a vicious tickling attack. I squirmed, squealing with laughter. So there really was a soft side to the potions professor.

"Get dressed. You still have half the house to see. Then we probably could get into town, so you don't have to wait until tomorrow to see it." He said, smiling. I hurried to comply, this house was brilliant, and I'd never seen anywhere apart from Diagon alley, Hogsmeade, and a little bit of Little Whinging.

I had seen the inside of the house, so we went outside. One half of the huge garden was wild. Mad, tangled plants grew ten foot high, cast in the huge shadow of a beautiful weeping willow. Odd looking flowers glared at us as we passed, and I swear I saw a venomous tentacular. The other half of the lawn was well kept and bright. I followed the white paint lines, and realized they were quidditch pitch markings. Looking up, I saw 3 hoops, shorter than official game hoops, and made of wood. They were at the other side of the pitch too.

"You play quidditch, sir?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips.

"I used to. Plus, I enjoy an occasional fly around the garden. Besides, I'm sure you will love it." He answered, a small smile playing on his lips. I nodded, and he continued down the garden. A small area was floored in stone. Two reclining beach chairs sat on the patio, just in front of a large black shed. "This is where I keep my picked ingredients for my potions. Don't go in there unless I ask you to." Professor Snape said, pointing to the shed.

"Yes sir." I replied, and we came to the wall, where there was a set of stairs leading to the roof. A wall concealed the street below, hiding the rooftop from view. I soon saw why. A large swimming pool, taking up almost the entire space on the roof, glistened in the sun. I was amazed. There was even a diving board! "Wow!" I exclaimed, earning a grin from the potions teacher.

"We'd better go back down. The town will be shut otherwise." He said. I nodded and descended the stairs.

Ten minutes later I sat on the stairs, waiting for Snape to put on some muggle clothes.

'_So you're back, Harry._' The voice made me jump, then I realized it was one of the snakes on the banister.

'_Yeah. Hi again, I'm waiting for Professor Snape to get some muggle clothes._' I replied, grinning.

'_He does take his time. But you'll soon see it's worth it._' The snake hissed, just as the older wizard appeared behind me.

"Ready Harry?" he said, taking me by surprise.

"Yeah, just a mo'. _Bye._" I said, hissing goodbye to the snake on the stairs. I turned round to get a look at my teacher, and my mouth fell open. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with a green stripe across it. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of sunglasses were perched on his forehead, atop a black cap. A glamour was placed over the dark mark I knew to be there, preventing any wizards starting a fight.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly." Professor Snape said cheekily. I shut my mouth quickly, and we walked out of the front door.

Outside was nice and cool. The trees were bare; the street looked relatively clean and tidy. Professor Snape's house was by far the best-kept house in the road, all the others crawling with ivy and tangled vines. But it suited it. We turned a corner, and a little way up the path, stood a nice-looking town. I smiled as I noticed a big pile of red and orange leaves. Running full-speed towards them, I kicked the leaves up and laughed happily. I never thought how much a small thing like that could make someone feel so good. Professor Snape just stood there watching, smiling at my back.

"May I ask why you're doing such a childish thing?" he asked me. I turned round, my smile fading.

"Because I never got a chance at childhood before." I answered, and he had a thoughtful, concerned look on his face. It vanished quickly, and he spoke again:

"Come on. Let's go meet the locals." We walked on, an uncomfortable silence surrounding us._ Great. Just great. Way to go Harry! Now what's he going to think of you? _I thought, my mouth drooping a little.

"Severus! So good to see you! And who is this charming young fellow?" a loud voice said, preceding an old lady up the street towards us.

"Hello Margaret. It's good to see you too. And this is Harry Potter, a boy from the school I have been asked to take care of." He answered, sounding somewhat resigned. The woman, Margaret, didn't seem to notice.

"Good, good. Hello, Harry." She continued the conversation, holding her hand out to me.

"Err, nice to meet you." I said, shaking the offered hand._ Snape was friends with a muggle?_

"So modest, so modest. Are you related to him Severus?" she rambled, turning once again to the potions master.

"No, far from it. I was friends with his mother, but both his parents died in a car crash when he was one. I'm looking after him from now on because his only other relatives aren't fit carers." He replied, looking awkward.

"Oh. So sorry, dear child," Margaret said to me. "Well, nice meeting you, but I really have to go. Goodbye dears!" the old lady finished, then walked off. We walked on, feeling slightly more comfortable. We stopped to talk to several more people, passing on the same story. It appeared that everybody believed Severus Snape to be the chemistry teacher at a Scottish boarding school.

The town was, in just about the only way you could describe it, cute. Dainty little shops, windows filled with Christmas decorations, and, as we turned one of the many corners, a small park. It was filled with young children playing on swings and see-saws and slides. My gut wrenched as I saw a little boy with brown-blonde hair fall off the end of a see-saw. I instantly rushed over to help, pulling the little boy up and brushing him down.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yes." He sniffed, and rubbed his knee, causing tears to stream down his face. I gently raised his trouser leg up, and saw a nasty graze, leaking blood.

"Ouch, that looks sore. Do you want me to get something for it?" I whispered gently to the boy, who nodded, so I ran over to Professor Snape. "Do you have any healing cream?" I asked him, wanting to get back to the boy as soon as possible. He handed it over, and with a rushed thanks, I sped back over to the child. I rubbed the cream over the wound, and saw the little face relax with the abrupt departure of pain. "Is that better?" I asked kindly, rolling the trouser leg down again.

"Yes. Thank you." He said, drying his tears. I ruffled his hair, just as a man ran up to him.

"Brian! Are you ok?" he said, anxiety plastered over his face. Brian giggled.

"Calm down daddy. The nice boy made my leg stop hurting. He's nice." The man noticed me for the first time.

"Thank you for helping my son, Mr-" he hesitated, not knowing my name.

"Harry, sir." I supplied, grinning shyly.

"Harry!" I cringed as the teacher ran forward, his voice echoing loudly.

"Severus? You are with Severus, Harry? I should have known! You are both so similar!" the man said.

"Hello, Jon." Snape said. "Before you ask, Harry and I are not related. I am simply looking after him as his only living relatives are unfit to care for him."

"Ah, well. An adoptive parent is nearly the same as a real parent! How about you two pop round my house one day for a cup of tea? You know where I live, Severus, and Delilah would love to see you again." Jon replied.

"Thank you. Maybe we will. But now, we really must get going. See you around." Professor Snape said, so I quickly said goodbye too.

"See you." Little Brian looked crestfallen.

"Harry come visit?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, then caught up with my teacher, waving.

Half an hour and many stops later, we reached Professor Snape's house.

"Well, did you like it, Harry?" he asked me as we stepped inside. I grinned.

"Yeah. It was great. Kinda…cute." I replied happily, as the teacher scowled playfully.

"Cute. Cute? Seriously Harry, you have a vivid imagination if you think I would even consider living in a _cute_ town!" my grin just broadened.

"Oh look who's talking, it's the Slytherin with two Gryffindor rooms!" I retorted, by this time I was laughing. Snape glared at me.

"Your room is _your _room, that's why it has the infernal Gryffindor colors. The dining room has a window pointing onto the street, so I had to give it bright colors." He _explained_, making me smile.

"Sure, of course." I said, and then stopped, realizing how cheeky I was being. Professor Snape noticed my discomfort, and immediately switched to concerned parent mode.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't reply, too scared that I would get punished. The teacher must have somehow found out what I was thinking, because he started talking without waiting for a reply. "If you think I'm going to punish you for a bit of friendly conversation, you are sorely mistaken. I may be strict at school, but I can take a joke." He said sternly. I nodded, head down. "Harry? Come here." He instructed, and I moved towards the tall man, thinking he was just going to tell me off some more, so I was stunned when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I leant into the comforting embrace, burying my face into Professor Snape's chest. Where did the man learn to hug? We stood like that for a few minutes, until my teacher asked: "Are you hungry? It's past lunch time." I nodded, and we moved into the dining room.

Gypsy bowed as we entered, then disapparated, revealing the lunch settings. We both had the same meal, pasta with a small bit of salad. I picked at the food, still embarrassed. I could feel Professor Snape's eyes on me, so I slowly ate the salad. Soon I had calmed down completely and was making my steady way through a turret of ice-cream. I yawned, suddenly realizing how worn out I was from going out.

"Why don't you go to your room for a bit and take a nap, or read a book?" The Professor asked kindly, noticing my stifled yawn. I nodded dumbly, and slipped out of my chair, padding up to the room. _How can I read? _I thought. _I don't have a bookcase, or any books._ As if reading my mind, a floor-to-ceiling bookcase appeared, embedded into the wall. I chose an interesting-looking book, and sat down on my bed.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. _Oh no!_ I thought. _I've overslept!_ I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the blankets. I cried out in pain as I fell over and hit my back.

"Harry! Are you alright?" I heard the panicked professor's voice say. I saw his concerned frown slowly turn into a smile, then a grin, then full-blown laughter as he saw me lying on the floor tangled in blankets.

"This isn't easy you know! I'm still not used to having blankets and stuff!" I protested weakly. The man instantly sobered up. "I-I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok Harry. Anyway, I'm the one who should be sorry," I went to interrupt, but he cut me off, finishing his own sentence. "Let's go down and get breakfast, eh? We can't have a Christmas full of moping men and boredom, can we?" Professor Snape said, cheering me up greatly. I nodded my approval and we walked downstairs. The snakes on the banister winked at me as I passed. I gave them a questioning look but they just slithered away, to the top of the stairs.

We walked through a door in the kitchen I hadn't seen before-probably because it had no handle, and was exactly the same color as the walls- and I gasped. The walls an ceiling were entirely glass, reflecting the suns beams off the snow that blanketed the ground outside, on the side of the house I'd been unable to see. But that wasn't all. A huge Christmas tree stood in the center of the conservatory, the tip of the star almost brushing the ceiling. But the glittering baubles and fluttering fairies-_real_ fairies-weren't the best bit. At the base of the tree, hiding the magically supported trunk, was a huge explosion of presents, in two separate piles. On one side, Professor Snape's presents lay. One was covered in green wrapping paper, tied with silver ribbon. One was bright red with lions dancing-literally prancing across the print-all over the paper. I heard the man muter something which sounded like:

"Stupid old coot."

I laughed silently to myself, then looked towards the other side of the tree. Four presents were wrapped in brown paper, clearly arrived via owl post. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George. Three others were wrapped in different elegant papers.

The red one glittered, sparkling from the light of the fairies in the tree. A closer inspection showed it to be from Professor McGonagall. The second was golden, with random flashes of white. I looked closer and realized it was made up of little golden snitches fluttering around whatever was inside. It was from Dumbledore. The last one was, there's no other way to describe it, beautiful. It was black, shining in the gentle glow. Tiny real silver snakes surrounded it where the ribbon would usually go, but not tied together as they were living creatures. I checked the label, and saw in amazement that it was from my potions professor, who happened to be staring intently at the startled expression on my face.

"Well, are you going to open them then? I don't want to feel silly opening my presents before you, being as I'm the parenting figure in this house." The teacher said.

"Do you mean it?" I replied. Even I wasn't sure whether I'd meant about the presents or the fact he was being a parent to me. Although I'm sure he didn't know either, Professor Snape nodded, and handed me the first brown parcel which was from Hermione. It was a white leather-bound book, held together by a heavy brass lock, which had snakes engraved into the metal. I noticed a note, spellotaped to the spine.

_Hey Harry,_

_This book is called: The Valiant Snake, by some unknown author. It is rumored to have been written by Salazar Slytherin himself. I asked the shop owner about it, and he said it was written in parseltongue, hence the rumors. He also told me that the author had left a note to say open in parseltongue to read it. It sounds fascinating, could you let me know what it's about when you get it open?_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione._

I grinned, typical Hermione, getting me a book, wanting to know about it. _Maybe I'll write a translation for her birthday._ I thought.

"OK sir, I opened my present, now you have to open one." I said cheekily. "How about that one?" I feigned an innocent look, pointing to the Gryffindor one. He glared at me, which just made me laugh, but opened it anyway. It held a brand new silver cauldron, which made the teacher's eyes widen. Then he noticed what was spilling over its edges. Tons of Bertie Botts' every flavor beans, sugar quills, Droobles' gum, peppermint toad, Honeydukes chocolate, and, what made me really laugh, Sherbet Lemons. I rolled on the floor, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Ha-ha-you got-sweets-in a cauldron-from Dumbledore-Ron'll love this- Snape's cauldron of Sweets!" I giggled furiously, not stopping until the professor raised his hand. I shrank back in fear, but immediately rose as he just passed me another one of my parcels. Thankfully he didn't notice my movement, and watched happily as I tore the paper. I grinned as a little golden snitch flew out of the box.

_Mate. If you're reading this, I guess Snape hasn't chopped you up and put you in his potions yet. Hope he's treating you ok. Guess what! Fred and George let me have a part time job at WWW, so I got some spare- no, a _lot _of spare cash. So I got you this. Try not to lose it, but the box has a lock so you won't have to worry too much. See you soon. Ron._

I laughed and showed the still-annoyed-at-the-sweets-in-the-cauldron-joke man the first line. He smiled, caught the snitch and locked it n the wooden box, before turning to the green and silver gift. It turned out to be from McGonagall. I snorted as he pulled out a tartan traveling cloak. Dumbledore's woman through and through. Biting back any comments I had which could get me into trouble, I turned to the next parcel. Mrs. Weasley had sent me a knitted jumper which, for the first time ever, had an 'H' on it, plus the usual mince pies. Finally getting to the one from Fred and George, I pulled back the paper. A colorful assortment of potions neatly placed on a test tube rack accompanied the bundle of extendable ears, and a cloak which had the label: 'Shield Cloak.'

_Harry! We hear you finally have an official Weasley jumper, H and all. How are you mate? We hear from our valuable resource that you are spending Christmas with Snape. Good luck to you, and if the need arises use one of the potions:_

_Color change-pink_

_Hair growth-orange_

_Tongue-stiller-blue_

_Frog throat-green._

_Happy pranking, yours sincerely, Gred and Forge._

"Wow. Those must have taken a lot of work." I said aloud.

"That's never a color change potion?" Professor Snape asked, pointing to the pink vial. I nodded and he gasped. "That's an extremely advance potion. The Weasley twins made this?" I nodded again, and he looked amazed for a moment then looked over to the rest of the presents. "Hurry up and open them then," he said. "I want to see what's in the black one!" he complained, making me laugh as it was from him anyway.

"Oh no," I said. "I'm saving that until the end-it's the best one!" he grinned happily, and I set to opening the red one from McGonagall. Inside the cardboard box I found a box of ginger biscuits and a defense book I'd been after for ages. Laughing, I offered the box to Professor Snape, who took a biscuit. I followed suit, then turned to the golden package. As soon as the paper was off, the wooden box enlarged itself. I opened the chest wide-eyed, as I had some idea as to what it was. I was correct. A large red ball sat in the middle, surrounded by two black balls which were struggling to be released from the thick iron chains that held them. Above the Quaffle and Bludgers, was the section that held the Golden Snitch. I opened it, and found it empty except a small piece of paper. I uncrumpled it and read the neat swirly handwriting.

_Technically this already belongs to you. I just found it, and knew you would like it. I think James lost his last snitch, but I'm sure you can get your own. Hope you are enjoying your time with Professor Snape, yours sincerely, Professor Albus Wilfred Percival Dumbledore._

Confused, I closed the little doors, and saw the Potter crest engraved on the gold colored metal.

"Wow. My own Quidditch set." Was all I could say. Smiling, Professor Snape handed over the final present. As soon as I touched it, the silver snakes slithered off, but not away. The black paper just slipped off as I pulled it. It was a glass tank, filled with stuff to feed and care for a snake, as well as a light and heat spell on the glass. I realized it was for the snakes surrounding the gift. "Thank you." I said.

"Are you going to set it up then? Or are you just going to let the snakes freeze?" the teacher asked cheekily, and I emptied the tank.

An hour later, the four silver snakes were sleeping happily in their tank, and the professor and I were pulling Christmas crackers. My teacher won the first one, which was a funny hat Dumbledore would have liked. He hastily pushed it towards me, but I grinned and shoved it on his head. When I won I ended up with a hat of a puppy that would have made Luna Lovegood proud. We sat cracking jokes, until Gypsy came in to tell us dinner was ready.

It was a traditional Christmas dinner, complete with the flaming Christmas pudding at the end. After dinner we sat and chatted over a glass of champagne, when there was a knock at the door. Severus got up and answered it.

"Hello Jon, Delilah. Would you like to come in?" he said.

"Thank you Severus. Now where is this young Harry I've heard so much about?" a kind woman's voice floated down the hall towards me. Pretending to have not heard, I stuck my head out of the living room door and called:

"Who is it, professor?" everyone turned round at my voice, and I grinned as I saw a little head pop up from behind Jon's leg.

"Harry!" Brian cried, running towards me. I scooped him up into my arms, and said hello to everyone. "Mummy it's Harry! He fixed my leg remember?" I laughed. We hadn't met Jon or Brian since the incident in the park, and I guessed that the little boy had told his mother about me.

"Hello Harry, my name's Delilah." The woman said, holding out her hand. I shook it, and took in her features. She had dark brown hair which danced freely over her shoulders, and piercing amber eyes. Severus entered the room with two more glasses of champagne, and one of juice, but in champagne flute so little Brian didn't feel left out.

"Hang on a minute; I've just got to get something." I said, and then walked up to my room. I pulled 3 wrapped gifts from under my bed, before walking back down to the room filled with people. "Hey Brian, catch!" I called, tossing the smaller package towards the boy, who caught it instantly. He opened it cautiously and found a soft toy dog, which barked when he stroked it.

"Thank you!" he said, looking up at me with gleeful eyes. I walked over to the settee and handed the nest, much heavier gift to Delilah.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, but I made her open the package anyway. It held a bottle of wine. "Sorry if you don't like it," I said uncertainly, "But I figured it was something a lot of adults like. Ask the professor here." I grinned cheekily as Jon laughed, and Professor Snape sent a mock evil look at me.

"It's lovely, thank you Harry. You really shouldn't have." Jon said.

"It's ok sir, I wanted too anyway. I never don't do anything I want to. Another thing to talk to Professor Snape about. Speaking of, professor, it's your turn now." The older man gulped, and I laughed. "Go on sir, open your present!" I teased, tossing him the parcel. Inside it held a masterpiece I'd been working on for the time before the holidays. It was a watercolor painting of the Hogwarts landscape, including Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest, twisted whomping willow and all.

"Wow Harry it's-brilliant." He gasped. I was surprised; I hadn't thought it was that good. Professor Snape showed everyone else the painting, telling them it was the grounds of our school. Everyone was very impressed.

"You really all think it's that good?" I asked. They all nodded. "Wow, thanks!" I said, when Brian yawned.

"I think it's time for bed for you young man!" said his mother, but he cried out in despair:

"No! I have to give Harry his card!" and with that he ran over to me and gave me a piece of folded paper. It was a picture of me, drawn in scribble amazingly good for a five year old. I told him this, and he beamed in pleasure until his parents steered him out the door with a quick, "Thank you for having us!" then they were gone. I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I was dimly aware of being pushed into my room, helped into my pajamas then laid gently back on my bed. Not even listening to my own words, I muttered a quick:

"'Night dad." Then fell asleep.

_Dream_

_A loud bang; the door flew off its hinges. The baby Harry cried, held safe in his mother's arms. "Lily-take Harry and run! I'll fight him!" James Potter yelled to the red-head. She stayed where she was though; and saw her husband fall to floor, victim of Voldemort's favorite curse. She begged the evil man for a bit of mercy. He was unrelenting and killed the sobbing girl. Next he turned to the black-haired green-eyed baby on the floor. He shot the curse, and the telltale green light shot out-towards its caster. Then there was darkness._

_End Dream_

I screamed and thrashed around in the bed. My glasses were off and I couldn't see anything. A dark shape loomed ahead of me and I panicked, thinking it was Uncle Vernon. The dark shape placed my glasses on my head, and as my sight came back into focus, so did my mind and I remembered that I was staying with Professor Snape. The man in question pulled me into a comforting hug, whispering comforting nothings all the while.

"Harry? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, acting like the concerned parent I'd dreamt of for so long. I replied shakily:

"Yes. I'm fine. Dad I saw it happen! I saw what he did! How he killed them!" I broke down in tears, and the man just sat there, holding me, until that blasted house elf interrupted, with:

"Breakfast, masters!"

I loved my time at Spinners End, yet I was still ecstatic to return to Hogwarts and see Ron and Hermione again. The last day in London was reaching midpoint; the sky going an orangey-pink color; the traffic going quiet. I sighed as I looked out of the window. Was everything going to change when we got back? Was the professor going to care anymore? Was he going to hate me again? I finished packing my trunk, wishing I could stay here forever. But the worst thought that entered my head was: am I going to come back here ever again?

"Harry? Are you ready? We're apparating so you best prepare!" I ran down the stairs, dragging my trunk, Hedwig's cage, and the snake tank. Professor Snape shrank them and slipped them into his pocket. Hedwig had already flown to Hogwarts, so that wasn't a problem. "Grip my arm very tight; if you don't you'll probably end up with some of you left behind." I shuddered, and complied straight away. The teacher turned on the spot and I got a horrible sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube. Just when the desperate need for air began to arise, the feeling disappeared and I opened my eyes. We had apparated to a dark alley next to Kings Cross station. We hurried to the brick wall that separated platforms 9 and 10, and, when the area was muggle free, ran through.

I grinned as the scarlet steam engine whistled, and turned to thank the professor for all he'd done, but he was gone. I turned the other way, when my view was obscured by a large bushy brown mound, and a large screech of "Harry!" deafened me. It was Hermione, Ron following close behind. I grinned at him, and as we boarded, remembered his Christmas card.

"Snape's gonna kill you."

Woooo! Chappie 4 done! Finally! Reviews please, they make me so happy! Well, hope you enjoyed, thankies to my beta, MadameElodie, and Happy Christmas to all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY!!!! Turns out to be almost a year since I last updated this! Bad Devan!smacks hand I will do my very bestest to update a helluvalot faster next time. Ok, last Chappie I said that Hedwig was alive, yet Vernon had killed her in Chappie 1. This will be explained in this chapter. And thanks to all my reviewers, please do so again, you know I love you!

I laughed at Ron's expression as we boarded the train. We talked about our holidays, and the presents we got. Hermione screamed as I pulled the tank out of my pocket and unshrunk it. Ron was amazed at the silver snakes, which were only about 30cm long.

"Harry! Do you know how rare they are?" Ron exclaimed as one of them slithered out of the open box and curled around the top of my head. I shook my head gently, so as not to disturb the snake. "There are hardly any of those left in the _world_. They're almost extinct!" both Hermione and I gasped in shock.

"And here I was, casually owning four of them!" I joked, and began to thank them for their presents. They seemed ecstatic over their gifts, a charms book for Hermione and a model quidditch pitch for Ron. I decided now was a good time to tell them my amazing new year. "Professor Snape let us stay up all night, for the classic New Year thing!" I began, "it was just counting down to midnight, when I saw this white blob in the sky…"

_Flashback_

_Harry looked over to the professor, grinning. "10…9…8…7-" he stopped counting as he saw a gleaming white speck in the sky. "Professor, I think there's an owl coming to the window." He said, concerned. Professor Snape looked up to see a white owl that looked impossibly familiar… "Hedwig!" Harry cried, opening the window. The snow-colored bird flew onto his shoulder and nipped his ear. She looked incredibly tired and thin, like she hadn't eaten for days. One of her feet was mangled and twisted, sticking out at an odd angle. The teacher ran for some healing potions and food, and the two men only stopped on hearing a werewolf howl, at the final strike of midnight._

"_Happy New Year." Professor Snape said. _

_End flashback._

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. I grinned at her, barely resisting the urge to hug her. "So, you're telling us Hedwig is actually alive and on her way to Hogwarts?" she was practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah! I was so happy! So was the professor!" Ron looked at me disbelievingly. I had to laugh.

The train screeched to a halt, and I happily ran to the welcoming feast, waving to my surrogate father, not bothering to be discreet. He slapped a hand to his forehead as a bunch of students looked at me in confusion. I just grinned secretively at them.

When the feast began, I noticed some of my favorite dishes from my stay with Professor Snape. I immediately went for them, but was disappointed at how bland they tasted. No where near as good as Gypsy's cooking!

Later on, we were all in the Gryffindor common room, and Ginny came over to see if I really had been with Professor Snape over Christmas. I gave the affirmative and was glad to see her merely interested, not horrified with me. I told my three friends all about Brian and Jon, and Margaret down the street. Ginny was over the moon when she heard about Hedwig. We went to bed, finally exhausted by the excitement.

I tossed and turned, unable to sleep despite my tiredness. I felt like something was missing, then I realized something I'd never noticed before: Snape had always said goodnight and watched me fall asleep. I didn't realize how much I needed his presence; he just calmed me instantly.

I swung my legs out of bed and crept out of the dorm, grabbing the marauder's map as I left. I remembered what he had said to me on the last day at Spinners End:

_Flashback_

"_Remember Harry if you ever need someone to talk to or you just want to see me, just come. Even if it's say, midnight, I won't mind." Severus said. Harry nodded, wondering whether he would need to visit his professor._

_End flashback._

This is mind I headed down to the dungeons, before I realized I didn't know where Professor Snape's quarters were. I checked the map, and was startled to see him heading up the corridor towards me. Suddenly a though came into my head: what if he'd changed his mind upon returning? what if he didn't care any more? I quickly put out the light on my wand and stayed as still as I could. Then I heard someone speak.

"Harry?" I recognized the soft tone of my potion professor's voice and turned round slowly.

"Y-yes Sir?" I stammered fearfully.

"What are you doing out this late? It's gone midnight!" he said quietly.

"Sorry Sir-I-I couldn't sleep." I explained and he nodded. Then he beckoned me to follow him, which I quickly complied to do.

I realized we were heading to the dungeons, but to a section I'd never seen before. Looking at the Marauders' Map, I saw a brand new caption: 'Severus Snape's Quarters.' I thought that it was a bit weird it had never shown up before.

Suddenly Professor Snape stopped in front of a large portrait.

"Marbles." He said confidently, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large room. I followed him in and thought he must have lost _his_.

The main room walls were red, with a light wooden floor. Leading off were three doors. Two cream sofas took up the middle of the space, a large fireplace dominating the left hand wall. Through one of the doors I could see a desk and chair-the professor's study. I guessed one of the others was where he slept.

"Gryffindor much, sir?" I asked, grinning. The professor gave me a mock glare, then spewed all this junk abut Dumbledore charming it and him being unable to get rid of it. "Sure, sir. Whatever you say." I grinned then ran and 'hid' in the fireplace. Professor Snape looked around him as if I'd vanished.

"Oh no, Harry, Harry where are you?" he called, with a strong tint of sarcasm in his voice. Then he burst out laughing.

I had stepped on the intruder alarm, Professor Snape told me. I was CAKED in soot, completely blinded by the stuff, and I was choking. Choking, as it turned out to be, on ash produced by a charm. It wasn't really there, so I was coughing my guts up on imaginary carbon. Go me. Severus pulled me out of the fireplace, cast a cleaning spell on me, and went off to fetch hot chocolate.

I gracelessly threw myself onto one of the leather sofas, and jumped back off it again. For leather in a dungeon, it was extremely warm! I slid back onto it, and snuggled into a large green cushion that had appeared by my arm when I sat down.

The professor swept back into the room, carrying two mugs of steaming cocoa. He handed one over, then sat next to me. The next ten minutes were spent slurping the drink, until I felt myself slipping under the influence of sleep. Carried to a bed somewhere, I muttered a farewell before falling into the land of the unconscious.

"Night Dad." I whispered.

"Goodnight son." The words played on his lips, then I succumbed to the darkness.

Sweat rolling off my neck, I jerked up. Then I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am with the next chapter

Here I am with the next chapter. Not sure how long it's taken, but I haven't had a computer. Then I got a computer, but since then I have entered my 'Doctor Who' faze. Anyone here a fan? Up for a chinwag about the last episodes?

_Harry trembled in fear as his overgrown uncle advanced. Vernon held his son's school stick aloft as he smirked at Harry, who was cowering next to his cupboard. __The teen whimpered almost inaudibly as the cane sent him sprawling on the floor. Lying on his back, panting as the stick pummelled his torso and legs, the fear left Harry's eyes, replaced by an odd blankness. It was almost as though a shadow had passed over his eyes as his mind locked itself in, away from the horrific world around him. The beating became just a distant pain with no origin in his head. Finally the purple faced man was done._

"_Maybe now you've learned your lesson. Hopefully next time you will think not to burn our food. Food costs money, you know. I'm fed up of wasting my valuable time reprimanding you for behaving inappropriately__ in my house!" with that, Vernon walked into the kitchen to stuff his face with the burnt food Harry had been punished for. Harry was left lying in the hallway, trying to catch his breath._

_End flashback_

I sensed another person's presence in the room. I tensed, waiting for the pain. Instead, a soft, comforting feeling surrounded me. Strange. This person wasn't uncle Vernon's stature. He hadn't lost weight, surely? No, there was no pain. Vernon only registered with pain. Someone else registered comfort though…

"Come on, Harry, get out of there," I acknowledged the familiar gentle voice, realising that it must have been going for a while. "Please, Harry, you may go into a coma again if you don't come out. You'll be locked inside your mind forever!"

I so wanted to obey, to enter the real world again, but it hurt so much. Tucked away in my head I was safe, away from the people who didn't care.

Suddenly, another sound filled my ears. It sounded like crying.

"Please, son, please! I can't lose you, not now! Please, please come back. Son, I _need_ you here." Confusion flooded through my mind. Why would someone need me? Me? I started to slip back to the real world, loath as I did doing it.

Severus gave a sob of relief as I collapsed into his arms. I felt wetness on my hair where his head was, and my own tears started to soak through his nightshirt.

"Oh thank goodness you came back. I thought I'd lost you for good. Harry, if there is one thing I will definitely do before my life ends; it will be ensuring that those muggles will pay for what they have done to my son." Severus declared.

Son. For the first time I remembered, I was someone's son!

Eventually I went back to sleep, thankfully dreamless.

Upon waking I noticed two things. One: I was in a lovely warm bed I'd never been in before. Two: there was someone next to me, with their arms wrapped around me in a protective gesture. Severus stirred next to me, removing his arms so I could move.

"Good morning, Harry." Ah. So he'd stopped saying son. Was he embarrassed? Could I possibly wish for that much?

"Mornin' Professor." I mumbled. I blinked, trying to clear my eyes. The potions teacher handed me my glasses, and the world became focused again. I noticed my uniform folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Severus nodded so I picked up the small pile and left to find a bathroom.

Clean and dressed, I walked into the main area of Severus' quarters. He glanced up at a large clock as I entered the room.

"We'd best get you down to breakfast before it ends," he announced, turning to face me as he spoke. "You're far too light for your age."

"I'm sorry sir." I blushed. I realised my mistake too late, and spoke again to stop him telling me off for apologising. "So. Breakfast. Race you sir?" I grinned. He raised his eyebrow towards me, but nodded and sped out of the door at top speed towards the great hall. I grinned at his back and pressed a brick. The passage opened and I jogged down it, straight to the great hall.

There were few students still eating lunch as I arrived. Most of the teachers were still there, however, watching over those still eating. I walked to the head table and leant against it. "Good morning, Professor," I directed towards the headmaster. "I loved the trick with the cauldron." He smiled gleefully, eyes twinkling. "And thank you for the quidditch kit."

"Not at all, my dear boy," He assured me. "I was, after all, only returning lost property to its correct owner." I smiled back, and then greeted the other teachers as I waited for Severus to arrive.

He arrived not long after, at a steady pace and dignified, but noticeably out of breath.

"Beatcha Dad." I said, grinning. His mouth opened in disbelief. "Shut your mouth or you'll catch a fly." I teased using his own words against him. He snapped his jaw shut before sighing in acceptance of his defeat.

Dumbledore appeared ecstatic about something I must have said, and the other teachers just looked awed. I flashed them a grin before going to my own table for food.

Professor Snape was waiting at the front of the classroom as my classmates and I ambled inside, chatting quietly. Silence descended as we took our seats. My new guardian/teacher began to talk about an immensely difficult-sounding advanced potion. I took down endless notes, hoping that somehow it would help. It didn't.

Halfway into brewing the potion, Severus came over to my desk.

"Having Difficulty with this potion, Potter?" he asked, reverting to my surname. I hoped desperately it was just for appearances. Head down, I nodded, apologising under my breath. Drawing up a tall stool, Severus sat down at my desk to regard my potion. "I've told you about doing that, Harry." He murmured when the staring students realised they would blow up the classroom if they didn't pay attention to their potions. I just caught myself from saying sorry again, as thick red smoke rose up from the Slytherin side of the classroom. I looked on in amazement as Draco Malfoy's cauldron drenched the student in question with vicious-looking sapphire potion. He must have been too shocked at Severus's actions to return to his potion. I had enough notes to know what would happen if the potion had time to soak his skin.

Without a second thought, I leapt over desks and brewing potions to reach Draco. His body had gone into shut down because of the potion, so I lifted him – surprisingly easily – and made my way to the door, not bothered about the possibility of the potion touching me.

"Harry!" A worried voice yelled. I glanced back and saw it was Severus. "What are you doing? You can't take him, anything could happen!" But it was too late to sway me.

"I can't! There isn't time! You know what will happen if it touched him!" I shouted back in a panic.

"I will take him, you take care of your potion." Professor Snape argued.

"I'm quicker, and so is my route. Besides, I'm no good at potions, you need to check over it. I have to go! Now! Before it gets through his skin!" He looked ready to protest again, but I kicked open the door "I'll be fine, dad. Trust me. I have no intention of getting all my internal organs melted." With that I ran out the room, slipped through two or three secret passages, and found my self in the hospital wing in no time. It still felt too long.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I called, lowering Draco onto the nearest bed. The mediwitch hurried out of her office at my cry, and I rushed through the story about the potion. As she set to work on her patient, I noticed my hands were damp. Despite what I had told Severus, I had managed to get the potion on me. "Madame Pomfrey!" I cried again. I showed her my hands and she hurriedly poured a thick, syrupy potion into a bowl, instructing me to wash my hands in it.

"Thankfully you got him here just in time, Mr Potter. Thank you, you saved his life." The nurse's speak made me realise exactly what I had just done. I had saved someone's life. A Slytherin's, of all people. Wow. I asked if I could go back to class, and with a quick glance of my perfectly clear hands, she dismissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh dear. _Another_ year? Sorry, guys, I'm terrible. Thank Just. Another. Broken. Soul. For telling me off. I've been threatened by Spoon and Gherkin to get this chapter out. She was also going to rape Peter Facinelli with a rusty fork if it wasn't a decent length. So here y'are.

An extremely boring, uneventful week after the potion incident, I happened to be passing by the hospital wing, when I heard Severus's voice from the end of the ward. I knew that Malfoy was still in there, and it struck me that I had saved his life. I saved his life, but hadn't even bothered to visit.

Without really thinking it through, I strode into the hospital wing, right up to Draco's bed. He was just waking, Severus there by his side, murmuring encouragingly. I felt an odd flash of jealousy shoot through me. The poor teen was paler than I'd ever seen him, with purple bags under his eyes. There was a needle in his arm, through which various different potions were being pumped into his bloodstream. With a sigh, I pulled up a chair and flopped onto it, next to Professor Snape. Draco's eyes finally fluttered open, and with the assistance of Madame Pomfrey, he sat up to regard us with bleary grey eyes.

"You saved me," it wasn't a question, or an accusation, but a fact. A pure, simple fact. I nodded. "But-why? You hate me don't you?" there was once a time when I would have answered yes. Once, not so long ago.

"No, not really. I didn't trust you, but I don't hate you. As for why I saved you? Wouldn't anybody in their right mind act to help a person in trouble?" This, in my mind, was what any decent person should do. Draco considered me for a moment before nodding.

"So what position does that put us in then?" He asked. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Nothing has changed unless you want it to." I may have saved his life, but after years of supposed hatred between the two of us, jumping into any friendship would be difficult. However, if he wanted to change, I was willing and happy to do the same. I had realised over the past week just how trivial house rivalries were. No-one even knows where they started up. I was startled out of my thoughts by Draco's voice:

"A truce?" He looked up at me with wide eyes, holding out a frail, bony hand. I took it, giving it a light shake. He gave a small smile, which I returned. I glanced to my side to see Snape smirking at us. Draco pulled a face as if to say "What?", and he just laughed slightly. Suddenly remembering why I had been waking it this direction, I got up and left the infirmary with a slight wave to the two Slytherins.

Stepping outside I felt the cool wintery breeze on my face. Dead leaves floated around in the air and I was reminded of my time at Severus's house. The leaves were flying round sporadically, as if blown by five different winds. Then I saw the small group of first years with their wands out. I smiled at them as I walked past towards the lake.

Ron and Hermione waved as I approached the big oak tree, beckoning me over to join them by Hermione's purple fire. I grinned at this specialty of hers. I sat cross-legged on the floor next to them and warmed my hands by the flames.

"Sorry I'm late. I got distracted by something shiny." I joked. They just grinned and Hermione asked:

"Why were you late, anyway? We don't mind, of course. But is there any reason?" She smiled curiously at me. Oh, Ron was gonna love this one.

"I stopped by the infirmary on my way." I bit my lip as I watched the puzzlement turn to slightly stunned realisation on Hermione's face. It took Ron a bit longer.

"But there's no-one we know in the infirmary, except - you didn't go to see _Malfoy_, did you?!" he had a disgusted look on his face. I sighed.

"Yes, _Ronald_, I did go to see_ Draco_." He wrinkled his nose at my usage of his full name. The distaste turned to horror as he noticed my use of Draco's given name. "I thought it would be polite to do so. Thankfully he's fine." Hermione at least smiled at this, but a cloud passed over Ron's eyes. He stood, his mouth an angry snarl.

"I still don't get why you had to help him, Harry! He's a Slytherin. And a Malfoy!" He spat at me. I lowered my eyes, and a memory flashed across my mind.

_Memory_

"_**What're you staring at, boy? Any normal person would show respect for their superiors when being reprimanded. They would look a**__**t the floor, where they belong, not try to start a staring contest!" Vernon Dursley yelled at a tiny Harry. He looked to be about seven or eight. Vernon slapped the boy, turning his tear-stained face a painful shade of pink.  
**_

_Snape pulled out of Harry's mind. What a pathetic man. He had entered Harry's mind to see why he always looked at the floor when scolded. He hadn't told the boy he was going to do so, and he knew this could earn him an unhappy Harry for a few days, but it was necessary. __The child was always looking at the floor; it wasn't good for his self-image._

"_Harry, you really shouldn't keep looking at the floor" He announced to the boy who was sending evils – to the floor. Harry raised his head slightly, with apologetic eyes. Severus cut him off before he could speak. "Forget whatever Dursley told you, it's all rubbish. If I speak to you, whether it be idle chitchat or a reprimand, I want you to look at my face. Now go wash your hands it's nearly time for dinner" Snape __dismissed Harry, walking towards the dining room._

_End Memory_

A sudden rage poured into my chest and I leapt to my feet, staring right into Ron's eyes. I had never noticed that I was slightly taller than him, which gave me more power in this situation.

"Why does that matter Ron? How is he any less of a person due to which House he is in? To be honest, I see no reason! And it's hardly his fault he was born into that family! House rivalries are pathetic, in my opinion!" I cried back at him. He grit his teeth at me and growled.

"Traitor." With that he turned on his heel and stormed away. I just stood there breathing heavily, my sudden confidence deflating like a popped balloon. Hermione just stood up and wrapped her arms around me. We walked back to the castle, purple flames safely caged inside a glass jar in Hermione's pocket.

Once we were back in the Gryffindor common room, I walked to the dormitory and brought down the tank with my rare snakes in. _The symbol of Slytherin_. A part of my mind whispered, but I just shrugged off this comment. That wasn't important. As I watched the snakes, my thoughts wandered back to the day when Professor Snape invaded my mind about the looking-down business. _He got in far too easily. Surely it shouldn't be that easy to get into someone's head? _I suddenly noticed I hadn't had any occlumency lesson since the coma incident, and that was well over a month ago now. I returned the snake tank to its place in the dormitory and slipped out of the portrait hole. Making sure I had my wand on me, I set on my way to the –now memorised route – Slytherin dungeons.

And a big cheer for my awesome and shmexiful Beta, Just. Another. Broken. Soul. Or, as I like to call her, Jabs! I'm really sorry it took so long, I bet half of the readers have forgotten about my existence. Well, I did finally update. Also, please forgive any 'continuity goofs' as someone once put it. It has officially been two years since I started this, after all *facepalm*. Advice and concrit is welcomed greatly. And so, dear readers, I bid you adieu, until next time, which is hopefully not too long! *touch wood*

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy, Next chapter, woohoo!

I cleared my throat and neatened my robes before knocking on Professor Snape's door. I heard the sound of a chair scraping on tiles, and hurriedly tried to flatten my hair. Merlin knows why I was trying to make myself presentable. The door opened and Snape's face poked through. He arched an eyebrow at me, then beckoned me inside his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Harry?" he asked once the door was firmly shut. He sat at his desk and gestured for me to do the same. I sat, then begun speaking.

"Well, umm, due to everything happening since before Christmas, our, umm occlumency lessons have kind of stopped." I mumbled nervously, looking at the papers strewn over the professor's desk. "And I remembered the time you told me to stop looking down-" I was cut off by the sound of Severus coughing. I flinched slightly and forced my eyes to meet his gaze. "I-I remembered the time you told me off for looking down, and how easily you got into my mind. I thought it would be best to start the occlumency lessons again. That is- I mean, only if you want to do it of course." I stuttered the words out. He looked somewhat impressed to see me making this request – I wondered whether to be offended but then figured since _I_ was asking Severus Snape, greasy git of the dungeons for a favour, it was pretty impressive. Then his eyes lit up and a smile graced his features.

"Of course Harry! I had almost completely forgotten about the occlumency, what with everything that has happened recently. We should resume your lessons as soon as possible, so would tomorrow night be agreeable by you?" I nodded vigorously. "Calm down, child!" He admonished. I immediately ceased my nodding. I sat perfectly still. He sighed in exasperation. "Honestly Harry, what will we do with you? I just don't want you to be so enthusiastic as it will not be pleasant. We may have lost the animosity between us but that won't affect your skill, at least not to a large extent. I will, however, endeavour to make the lessons more comfortable, given the situation that has arisen from our previous attempts." I just sat, slightly stunned. I thought this would be one area in which he would be adamant that he remained harsh. A grin spread across my face.

"Thank you sir!" I beamed, and in a gesture which surprised us both, I leant across the desk and hugged him. I went to move away, but Severus pulled me tighter into the embrace.

"That is no problem at all, son." My face flushed with pleasure at the word 'son'. I was still growing accustomed to his rare usage of the term, wishing hopelessly that he would use it more. We stayed in that position for a minute or two until we got too uncomfortable, stretched across the desk. As we straightened up, Severus smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I gave him a mock scowl and attempted to smooth my hair back down. "Now, don't you have some homework to attend to?" Inwardly, I groaned. Outwardly, I merely grimaced. He was right though. I sighed and bid farewell, exiting the potion master's office. As I walked down the corridor, I saw a group of Slytherins. A decidedly friendly group of Slytherins. In other words, they weren't doing anything that could be classed as 'malicious'. As I passed by them, I nodded in polite greeting. A few just stood with wide eyes, but most of them did a double take. Yep, it was indeed the 'Golden Gryffindor' boy saying hello to Slytherins.

I collected my things from my dorm and meandered down to the library to complete my homework in peace.

"Hey Harry." A voice sounded next to me. I looked to my left to see Neville dump a few heavy textbooks on the table, a cloud of dust blown into the air from the force of it. After a small coughing fit I was able to greet Neville properly.

"Hi Neville. What you doing?" I asked. He aimed a happy smile in my direction.

"Herbology homework." I raised an eyebrow at the oversized book, of which's presence he was quick to explain. "Got it from the restricted section," he said. My eyebrows raised further. Neville Longbottom, in the restricted section? "This has loads more information on the plants than the books set by Hogwarts. I got Professor Sprout's full permission too, she said it was an excellent idea." I grinned at the proud look that lingered on his face. I looked down at my potions essay with a grimace, reading over my feeble opening paragraph. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey, maybe you could help me with this?" I asked, waving my hand vaguely over the parchment on the desk. Neville's eyes widened as he recognised the subject. "I feel the need to please Professor Snape," I explained. "I've got a remedial potions session with him tomorrow night." Neville just beamed at me. He read over the essay question, winced, then turned to a detailed section on mandrakes. He pointed out a paragraph entitled 'Uses of Mandrake Leaves'.

"This should help." He announced, indicating I should read. The information was so much clearer – and more detailed – than either my potions or herbology books. Neville was right – that book was incredibly useful. I filed away the title in a corner of my mind, deciding to find myself a copy of the book. I even got in some of the gorier potions usages of mandrake leaves, which I thought might at least put a smirk on Snape's face.

Eventually both of us were far too exhausted to continue studying; the rapid influx of information into our minds was too much for us. I left the library with a satisfied looking Neville by my side, and a contented feeling at the longest potions essay I had written to date which currently resided in my bag. We both stored our belongings in each of our trunks, but I was careful to lock my own, ensuring that no-one would get into it. With Ron so angry at me, I didn't want to risk my proudest piece of work to his hot headed temper and need for revenge. I had already suffered the consequences of an angry person getting a hold on a treasured item.

_Flashback_

_A tiny child reached out with his bony little fingers towards a piece of paper. Harry fought to keep the tears from his eyes as his large cousin taunted him, an angry sneer spread across his four year old face.  
"No Potty, you shan't have it back! Teacher is stupid if he finks you're bestest! I is a better drawer than you! So you can't have your picture." Dudley said firmly, keeping the picture just beyond Harry's reach. "Your picture's stupid anyway. Bikes don't fly! Freak. I fink it should be frown away." The little boy said resolutely. Finally Harry couldn't hold back the tears; he let out a strangled sobbing wail as Dudley tore the picture into pieces and dumped them in the bin. He decided then and there, despite being only four years of age, that he would not let anyone near his best achievements again. Especially not people who got angry._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, clearing the image of those little stick people from my mind. I laughed bitterly at the fact I had desperately wanted to become an artist after that teacher praised me. I did continue drawing though, hiding away my little treasure in my cupboard under the stairs, until Uncle Vernon found them. I had to shake my head again, remembering the painting I had produced for Severus. It was time for dinner. With a sigh I exited the common room and began the trek down to the Great Hall.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione, rather than at my usual seat by Ron. The redhead's stony expression did not go unnoticed by his family, or the other members of Gryffindor. They looked at me curiously and I just shook my head. Thankfully they didn't press for information; I neither wanted to discuss what had happened or mention the dissolution of house rivalries in my mind – I had a strong feeling they would have reacted as Ron did. I looked up at the head table to see concern flash momentarily across Severus's face, but just rolled my eyes in his direction, and turned back to engage Neville in a discussion about the advantages of Mandrake Leaves versus Valerian Root in restorative draughts. At Hermione's curious expression we allowed her into the conversation. Ron glared at me angrily; he had just turned round, to attempt at involving Hermione in some conversation about Quidditch. Thankfully the rest of dinner passed uneventfully.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head. Oh, classes would be just great today. With a loud groan, I rolled out of bed, somehow getting tangled in the curtains which surrounded it. I couldn't help but cry out in alarm as I hit the floor. I heard a horrible ripping sound as the curtains wrenched themselves from their hangings and collapsed in a pile over my head. I narrowed my eyes at a barely stifled laugh. I pulled the heavy fabric off of my head to see Ron glaring at me, fighting the smirk that threatened to spread across him face. He stormed out of the dormitory and the other boys giggled. I sent mock evils in their direction and struggled out from beneath the hangings.

"Reparo." I looked around at the voice and saw Neville, wand pointed at my bed. He smiled at me and I thanked him before moving to get dressed. He hung back to wait for me as the others descended the staircase which led into the common room.

After breakfast, during which an upset Hermione was blanked completely by Ron, the small number of 6th year Gryffindors taking potions began the long walk to the dungeons. I stood at the front of our group, opening the classroom door with trepidation. Letting the others in, I grimaced at the potion we were to be making today. It was one of the more complicated potions which used mandrake leaves, and I was thankful for Neville's book. I was pretty sure I hadn't seen a reference to this little nasty in the school texts. This hunch was made more certain by the look of confusion on Hermione's face. I felt guilty that I was going to be one of very few who had read about this potion.

I turned my attention to Professor Snape. He scowled half-heartedly at the class, waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the board, then sat behind his desk. I – apparently along with Hermione – assumed this to mean we should begin, and walked to the store cupboard to retrieve the ingredients for the potion. Knowing already it would be a hopeless case, I struggled on with my potion anyway, wanting to let Severus know I was at least trying.

Halfway through the lesson, Snape wandered over to the desk where I was stationed. He glanced at the green substance in my cauldron, pulled an expression that was somewhere between a sneer and a grimace, then looked to my face. I quickly wiped any trace of hope from my features as he delivered his verdict.

"This, Potter, is an abysmal attempt. I would have expected 'The Chosen One' to have considerably more skill by now." Several titters could be heard from the Slytherin side of the room. I held my breath, waiting for my efforts to vanish in the sweep of a wand. But instead he gave me the smallest of winks, and stalked off to 'admire' somebody else's concoction. I peered into Hermione's cauldron. While several shades off the exact hue of hers, my potion, at least, was not purple, unlike Crabbe's.

I noticed a small piece of parchment lying folded next to my cauldron. I read the words printed on it in astonishment then quickly smothered my grin as I handed the note to Hermione.

_10 points to Gryffindor, for a potion that did not render me unconscious. More work like this in future please._

I found great enjoyment in watching Hermione's facial expression change from stunned, to humoured, back to stunned at the evidence of Snape not being a 'greasy git', then back to humoured again.

At the end of the lesson, Snape summoned all out essays to his desk. I smirked as the Slytherins in the front row had to duck two particularly thick scrolls making their way from where Hermione and I were sat. Potions over, we set out to face the rest of the day's classes, but only one thing was on my mind: the impending occlumency session later that evening.

After a filling meal in the great hall, I strolled down to the hospital wing to see Draco. My heart sunk as I saw a few other beds were taken up by injured pupils. I had forgotten about the recent quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A couple of Hufflepuff chasers and one of the Ravenclaw beaters got pretty badly mauled by an over excited bludger. They would be fine, but were hurt enough to land them in the infirmary over night.

I made my way calmly to Draco's bedside, ignoring the confused and curious faces of the other occupants of the room. News of our truce would reach plenty of ears soon enough anyway, I supposed them finding out slightly earlier wouldn't do a whole lot of harm.

"Hey," I said quietly to the blonde, who looked up with 'save me' eye. "Bored?" I asked, laughing sympathetically. Draco merely rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You have _no _idea." He whinged. "I've been stuck in here for a week with _nothing_ to do!" I miss blowing up stuff in potions. A sad look crossed his face. "Can't believe how badly I messed up that potion! I'm supposed to be good at potions! It's my thing!" I couldn't say much to that, as I had no idea either. Instead I just pulled out several scraps of parchment from a pocket. "What're those?" Draco asked. I grinned wryly.

"Homework assignments." He fell back against his pillow. "Having had quite a bit of experience in this place," I waved my hand in the air, indicating the hospital wing, "I figured you would be bored enough even to do these. Be warned though – the potions one is a killer!" I stated dramatically, tossing the pile onto his bed. The blonde raised his eyebrows as he read the actual task-it wasn't a very pretty one. I looked at my watch, and saw there were about five minutes to go before I should be at the dungeons. "I – er - have to go. I have a – meeting - with Professor Snape, and I'll be late if I don't leg it. Sorry." I apologised, and on his not I walked to the door. "See ya." I called, and set off at a sprint.

I arrived with seconds to spare, fruitlessly tried to neaten myself up _again_, and raised my hand to knock. My fist met nothing but air as the door was yanked open, an amused Severus staring down at me. He moved to let me in, and shut the door behind me. I spun round, startled, as I heard the lock click into place. I looked towards Snape with desperate eyes. He did not unlock the door, but quickly offered me an explanation.

"You don't want people walking in on a 'remedial potions' session with you on the end of my wand, surely?" His mouth twisted up in amusement. I swallowed, facing the fact I would have to accept this explanation. "Right then," he begun. "Clear your mind. Think of nothing." I tried hastily to remove all thoughts from my head, closing my eyes in concentration. I opened my eyes to see Severus with his wand pointed at me. "On 1..2..3.._Legilimens!"_

I braced myself as the mental onslaught began.

Here we go. Chapter 8, finally done!! Thanks to my beta, Just. Another. Broken. Soul. The aforementioned rusty fork and gherkin are to be joined in matrimony soon, do feel free to come along to the wedding :P Also, reviews are love (wink wink nudge nudge)

Please forgive any 'continuity goofs', I am having trouble remembering all the details of the previous chapters, having been working on this fic for two years now. Gah, and such a short length. Also, I am aware that Harry and Draco's friendship has progressed a bit quickly, but they are both just two boys looking for love and friendship, as will be explored later. Also, Harry is a very forgiving person.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy, enjoy this chappy  Oh, I recently discovered I have 119 people that have added this to story alerts. Thank you so much! I was also amazed to note I have 87 reviews for this story, which may seem like a small amount to some people but to me...wow. Silent readers, fancy giving an input? (;

I stumbled out of professor Snape's office, rubbing my forehead tiredly. Occlumency lessons were so draining! But I was finally making progress, even if I couldn't keep him out of my head entirely. As I made my way out of the dungeons, my thoughts began to wander to a session a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_Snape's wand was aimed directly between Harry's eyes. Harry took a step back away from the threatening stance._

"_Sorry, I-" he begun, but silenced himself at Severus's glare. "Okay, I think I'm ready." The spell was cast, and Harry found himself flooded in his own memories. One particular memory stayed in his mind's eye for longer than the others. It had no particular significance; it was merely an occasion when Harry had flown around the grounds on his own. Harry had a sudden flash of inspiration._

_He focused intently on the memory, not allowing his other thoughts to force it away. Once Snape realised what Harry was doing, he pulled out of the boy's mind._

"_Well that was - unexpected." He said, eyebrows raised at the teen in front of him. Harry was panting from the effort of keeping the memory up, but his face looked worried. He glanced up at his teacher nervously. "I must say, that was a very good idea indeed; however I don't think it will be wholly effective, as you have to concentrate solely on that memory. You would be distracted from what is occurring around you." Harry's hopeful face fell. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm just telling it like it is. We could, however, use this idea as a staring point for strengthening yourself against mental attacks. Perhaps then you'll find it easier to keep me out of your mind completely." He gave Harry one of his rare smiles, and the teen straightened up. "I think we'll call it a night for today then." Harry nodded at his professor._

"_Okay, sir. Thank you. And goodnight." Severus repeated the farewell and saw him out of the door. Harry set off down the corridor, turning around when he didn't hear the customary slam of the door behind him. He smiled at Severus and waved, before spinning on his heel and making his way up to the Gryffindor common room. _

_End Flashback_

Coming back to the present, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gave the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, but before the portrait hole even came into view I felt myself knocked to the floor, and a pain in my left cheek. The ache spread to my nose, and I could feel blood dripping down my face. I struggled to a sitting position, but didn't manage to catch sight of my attacker before I was forced back to the ground, a heavy weight constricting my chest. I felt the point of something poking the area where my heart was, and caught a brief glimpse of orange before a familiar voice, laced with unfamiliar malice, snarled:

"Stupefy!" and the world went black.

I woke up in the hospital wing, groaning at my all too familiar surroundings. Looking around I discovered I was on the same bed as the last time I was in the infirmary. I glance to my right, and saw Draco sitting, fully clothed, on the bed which had been his for the past two weeks. His slightly hunched figure jerked upright as he noticed my movement. I raised an eyebrow at his clothing, noticing the lack of hospital gown.

"Pomfrey finally let me out." He grimaced. "Hang on- Hermione! He's awake!" The blonde yelled towards Madame Pomfrey's office. His grimaced morphed into a grin as my eyebrow shot up further at the use of Hermione's first name. I beamed back, happy that they were obviously able to forget past differences. If I had been in a different situation I would probably have done a happy dance.

"How long was I out?" I inquired as the mediwitch followed Hermione from her office. The Healer's response was muffled as Hermione flung herself on me. Once she peeled herself away from me, I repeated the question.

"Almost four hours Mr Potter. And Mr Weasley will suffer sever repercussions for his idiotic behaviour, not to mention physically assaulting a fellow student." _Mr Weasley. Ron?_ Hearing that name was like a physical blow itself. I glanced up at my two friends. Hermione's eyes held a steely glint and Draco's were filled with barely suppressed anger. I surprised even myself with my next question.

"Where is Severus? Can I see him?" I almost winced at the pleading tone of my voice. I was answered by an unexpected but much-more-than-welcome voice.

"I'm right here Harry." He was at the door of the hospital wing, now making his way over to my bed, robes billowing out behind him. Anger was etched across all of his features, and for once deciding I didn't care if it was aimed at me, ran straight at him. I wrapped my arms around him, gut-wrenching sobs tearing themselves from my throat. I felt his hands on my hair and relaxed at his touch, drawing loud shaky breaths as he spoke to me, saying things like, "Shhh, it's ok, don't worry, Harry." When I let go I stood looking at my shoes, wiping my nose with my sleeve. Severus guided me back to the bed. "You should lie down Harry. Running around after a stunner to the heart isn't particularly healthy. Weasley is bloody lucky there weren't any unphysical effects of his stupidity, which happens to show you're getting stronger." At his last comment he offered me a weak smile, which I returned, befuddled. _Unphysical effects? Like mental problems? _I thought, confused. Then it hit me.

"Oh Merlin he knew! He knew and yet he still attacked me!" A fresh round of sobs attacked me at that moment and I broke down in tears again, all the while berating myself for being so childish. _Sixteen years old! You're sixteen years old, Potter! Grow up! _I sniffed, wiping my nose with my sleeve once more. "I'm sorry" I mumbled, and uncurled myself, surprised to find myself in the foetal position. Severus wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and then used his free hand to turn my face towards his. Initially I flinched away from his touch, but blushing furiously I allowed the contact. _Stupid reflexes_, I thought to myself, growling slightly.

"The headmaster will be here shortly, Harry. I imagine you do not wish to discuss what transpired, but I am afraid you will have to for Weasley to be punished correctly." Before I could open my mouth he was answering my unasked question. "Miss Granger, unfortunately, cannot speak for you, as she left your common room after you had been stunned. The only evidence she can give is that she saw the idiot boy running from the scene." I sighed as Severus pulled me into a hug, Hermione and Draco soon joining him. We were in this position when Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

The twinkle in his clear blue eyes was extinguished, but they were alight with barely controlled anger. I was the first to notice his presence, and his gaze softened as he caught sight of our little group. He chuckled softly, alerting the others of his arrival. As we broke apart, the twinkle in his eyes was dampened once more.

"You all know why I am here, I believe?" he began. The four of us nodded solemnly, Madame Pomfrey hovering in the background. "Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened during the attack." Inadvertently I shivered, and a new thought entered my head. Wouldn't he do something if I told? If it really was Ron, which I didn't even know, might he attack me again? I sighed, either way I had to tell them.

"Well, I got to the entrance to Gryffindor common room, and the portrait door opened. I was knocked down to the floor, something landed on me here," I indicated my chest area, "and then they used a stunning spell. That's all I know." I sighed again, knowing I didn't have nearly enough information for something to be done. Then Hermione piped up.

"Professor, I didn't see Harry actually getting attacked, but when I found him I recognised Ronald Weasley running away. I would have confronted him but I felt it more important to get Harry seen to first." I noticed Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly at the mention of Ron's name, and then his eyes were ablaze with fury. I couldn't help but shrink back, a long-ago ingrained instinct, but a little voice in my head convinced the rational side of me. _He's angry that a pupil was attacked, that's all._

"Thank you for that Harry, and you too Ms Granger. I believe your head of house has been informed," Here he looked to Madame Pomfrey, who nodded. "And will bring Mr Weasley down here for questioning."

We sat in tense silence for a few minutes, during which I noticed Draco was looking at me. I gave him an enquiring glance but he just turned away, blushing slightly. I wondered what he was hiding from me, but I daren't pursue the issue, especially not in the conditions which had brought me here. I looked up at my dad, and he put his arm around me, rubbing my shoulders. I relaxed slightly, leaning into his gentle touch. It was a rare occasion when people touched me gently like that. Severus was one of few people that could get away with it too, I was so damn flinchy! At that moment, I found myself hating the Dursleys more and more, and at the same time felt myself loving the potions master. Loving him? I went to stay with him for Christmas, since when did I think he liked me enough for me to love him?

I was startled out of these strange new thoughts by Professor McGonagall dragging Ron into the hospital wing by the ear. He was struggled against her grip, protesting his pain in what I couldn't help but think– he had just beaten me up and stunned me, after all- was an exaggerated manner. Dumbledore turned towards Ron, the fire of fury in his eyes returned full-force.

"Mr Weasley," he began, the tone of his voice totally foreign to me. "We have reason to believe you physically assaulted Mr Potter, and then used the Stupefy hex upon him. Not only is it against the rules for magic to be used in the corridors, but physically harming a student is also a highly punishable offence. If these accusations prove to be true, the consequences will be severe." I imagine even Ron could hear the distinct no-nonsense tone in the headmaster's voice. He gulped, casting a quick glance towards Hermione, whose eyes narrowed in response. I felt myself tense up involuntarily as his eyes held mine. His eyes were angry, upset, but there was something else there too. Could it be remorse? Then again, I asked myself, if it was, could I forgive him? The answer to that I was unsure of.

"Okay," the redhead sighed. "I did. I attacked Harry. And it was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done, but I know that won't make a difference now." A shiver ran through me at the honesty of his words, however, the damage was done. If I could forgive him, which I highly doubted, things would never be the same between us. Suddenly I didn't want to be in the room any more, and I reached over and put my arms around Severus, hoping he might go against the character he portrayed in public and offer some comfort. I was just giving up hope – the Dursleys were right of course, why would someone like me deserver comfort? – When I felt his arms tighten around me, giving me a little squeeze. The strange surge of love I felt earlier returned and intensified.

"And you will be suspended for a month." I heard Dumbledore deliver the last of his punishment to Ron, then watched the redhead walk out of the room, shoulders slumped, eyes on the floor. I sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. After exchanging a few words with Hermione and Draco, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall left. Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over me, and I hoped she'd deem me well enough to leave the hospital wing. The mediwitch sighed.

"Okay, you're free to go." I grinned at her, knowing full well she wanted to keep me in a few days. My smile faltered slightly. I really did not want to go back to the Gryffindor tower just yet. I turned to Severus, clutching at straws. "I, erm, I really don't want to go back to the tower yet," I started. I tried to look him in the eyes, but still failing, settled somewhere at his chin. He was silent. Of course, what would make him think I was asking to stay with him? Why would he want me to stay with him? I bet he cant stand my-

"Harry, would you like to spend tonight in my quarters?"

God, _finally! _You have _no idea_ how much trouble I've been having rounding off this chapter! It started off relatively easily, but the scene in the hospital wing was _refusing_ to be written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you thought, and now I'm off to try my hand at writing Wrock and planning the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

IJAM 10

"I, erm, that's to say I...what?" What? What? What? Am I hallucinating? i could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Professor Snape's face fell. My stomach plummeted in horror. Had he taken my shock as a negative? Oh Merlin no!

"I thought, perhaps, as you were opposed to sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitories this evening you may wish to stay in my quarters in the dungeons. Please forgive my assumption-"

"What? No, I'd love to! I was - um - just surprised is all. I, eh, was going to ask you if I could stay with you, actually, but I figured you wouldn't want me just assuming I could ask to stay down there." I stared at the Potions Professor's nose, waiting for his reply. The room was silent, and I felt my cheeks grow hot as I realised Hermione and Draco were still in the room. Severus allowed a small smile and he stood, offering his hand to help me up. i paid attention to what I was wearing for the first time and gave a sigh of relief upon discovering I was still in my school robes. Snape nodded in Hermione's direction, and gestured to Draco to follow. He stood and walked on ahead of us after saying a quick bye to Hermione.

"Night Hermione." I said quickly, before Snape made us leave.

"Night Harry" she offered a small smile which I returned, then left the Hospital Wing to go back to Gryffindor.

A surprisingly short walk found us in the dungeons. As we walked through the door, I failed to stifle a large yawn. Severus gently pushed me towards a mahogany door, which I stumbled through blindly. I collapsed onto the king-sized bed, head sinking into the soft pillow. Despite having been unconscious for four hours I was exhausted and barely noticed the spell which transfigured my robes into pajamas and threw a duvet over me. I heard the smile in his voice as Severus said farewell:

"Goodnight, son." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, falling asleep straight away.

The following morning when i woke i was unable to lift my head, so I happily allowed it to sink back down onto the feather pillow, eyes fluttering closed. just as I was sure I would fall asleep again, the door opened noisily, and Professor Snape walked in. I blinked at him, bleary eyed, yet still manage to recognise the sparkle in his eyes and the timbre of his smirk. I threw myself off of the bed as quickly as possible, not wishing to be doused in freezing cold water again. The first time had been experience enough, though extremely funny. Especially when my pillow hit Snape full in the face. I laughed out loud, but was quickly silenced by the raised eyebrow on my potions professor.

"Morning Harry," He smiled, and I returned the greeting, although incoherently. "I don't feel like going up to the Great Hall for breakfast, and as it is the weekend I thought perhaps we could eat down here in my quarters?" Not awake enough to trust my speech further than "G'mornin", I just nodded my head vigorously and trailed Snape through to a room with two straight backed chairs and a table laden with breakfast items. As I sat, the plate in front of me filled with food, and I noticed a platter in the middle of the table loose the same amount of food from its surface. I love magic, I thought to myself. I picked up a fork and ate, whilst Professor Snape watched. As I drank a goblet of pumpkin juice and he a mug of coffee, there was a knock at the door to his quarters. Snape got up to answer it. When I heard him return with an extra set of footsteps, i glanced up, curiosity peaked. Severus stood there with Draco, who just smiled at me, eyebrow raised.

"Nice jammies, Potter." I felt my cheeks flare up red with embarrassment, but I couldn't help but snort at his choice of words.

"Jammies?" He just smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. I suddenly realized that I had no other clothes. "Um, Professor? I didn't bring any clothes with me..." Draco just rolled his eyes and, before Severus had chance to open his mouth, a house-elf had appeared.

"What is Master Draco be needing?" The bat-eared creature asked, pillowcase spotless and bearing the Hogwarts emblem.

"Please go to the Gryffindor Sixth Year Dormitory and get some casual day clothes for Harry." He requested, and the house-elf disappeared with a pop. Out of curiosity I glanced down at the pajamas I was wearing and felt the blood leave my head. A strangled cry of disbelief escaped my lips. The pajamas were white, but they were covered in tiny green snakes wiggling all over the fabric, occasionally positioning themselves to spell the words 'Slytherin Rules'. I narrowed my eyes at them, causing Snape to simply step forward and ruffle my hair. I scowled at him, but thankfully at that moment the house-elf reappeared carrying a bundle of clothes, which she handed to me. I thanked her and spun on my heel, marching back into the room in which I had spent the night. I tried to sweep away in a dignified manner, but tripped up my feet on the second step I took, thus ruining any hopes of maintaining that feeble image. I heard the snorts from the Slytherins in the next room as I slammed the door shut.

I reentered what I had labeled in my mind 'the breakfast room', feeling much more comfortable in my own clothes. I sent Severus a querying look as he handed me a thick cloak.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend; I assumed you would want to go? And it is not particularly warm outside today." I could remember now, the date had been written on a notice board in the Gryffindor common room all week. Thanking Severus, I turned to Draco and asked if he would join Hermione and I. He accepted, so we made our way up to the Entrance Hall to meet her.

We strolled casually up the street to Honeydukes, battling through the crowds of people to reach the sweet shop. As the warmth engulfed us we were greeted by the strong smell of chocolate - they were having a taster session. Draco and I ran straight to the little floating chunks of chocolate being handed to our classmates. A smiling witch behind the counter gave Draco one covered in red swirls and I one covered in green. Hermione, behind us, joined in our laughter at the irony of it. An amazing sense of happiness swept through me as i placed the sweet on my tongue. I noticed similar expressions of happiness on Draco and Hermione's faces, the latter of whom had picked up a purple chocolate.

"What makes them do that?" Hermione asked, eyes shining in delight. Ah, good old Hermione, always wanting to learn new stuff. The witch grinned at us, tapping her nose.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves. They're on that shelf over there, next to the acne clearing toffee." Here she pointed to an aisle nearby. Thanking the witch, the three of us hurried to where she had pointed, collecting several boxes of the stuff.

"Well that's just cheating," Hermione scoffed, jokingly, "Half the ingredients in this comprise an Elixir of Euphoria. Nicely done, though." Draco gave me an odd look as I ruffled Hermione's hair, leaving it messier than usual. She scowled at me, turning and storming off down the next aisle to pick up some more Toothflossing Stringmints - turned out her parents loved them. I pretended to run after her in distress, throwing myself at her knees and begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately the large crowds in the shop left me stuck, and an elderly witch presumably shopping for her grandchildren almost tripped up me. I wrestled myself off the ground and apologised profusely, offering to pay for her shopping in penance. She refused to allow me, but she left the shop with a smile on her face.

Our next stop was Gladrags Wizardwear, as we all wanted some casual robes for outside of lesson times. We left the store carrying large parcels, trekking back up the main street to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. To our surprise Draco ordered Gillywater, favouring this plain drink to the warmth of our beverages. Hermione and I simply shrugged, personally I felt that it was nice someone deviated from the norm. Our final stop was to the Shrieking Shack, after a good ten minutes of our convincing him it wasn't haunted. Strangely, it was my saying "If you get scared I'll hold your hand." to him that seemed to be the decider. He had blushed then stormed off ahead of us. I exchanged a confused look with Hermione before we set off, following him.

"You know what I think?" My companions jumped at the sound of my voice. We had been silent as we stared at the dilapidated building, Hermione and I remembering our escapade inside, and Sirius. I felt a pang in my chest when I thought of his name. I imagine Draco didn't talk because he had nothing to say, and could sense something about our silence. I laughed at the pair's reaction. "I think that we should go inside." They both shot me startled looks.

"Are you mad, Potter? It may not be haunted but it's hardly safe!" Unfortunately he had a point. Unfortunately for him, that was part of my idea.

"I reckon we should go in and fix it up. Y'know, redecorate, make it safe. Leave the outside as it is so no-one wants to go in, it can be our secret." Here I grinned. Hermione's disapproving look was slightly ruined by the excitement sparkling in her eyes - it was times like these that showed just why she was a Gryffindor. Draco's eyes were beginning to take on a similar shine, and my grin just widened. If we didn't get caught, this would be fantastic.

"How exactly would we get in without being seen? And when exactly do you plan on doing this? There aren't many times in the day when we won't be missed, Potter." I took him by the arm and led him away from the building, Hermione trailing behind.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I see you have not yet become acquainted with the awesome that is known as an Invisibility Cloak. But do not worry, my beautiful assistant Ms Granger and I shall set upon rectifying this dilemma immediately." We strolled back to the castle, laughing.

We put away our purchases in our respective dorms, making the wise decision to leave our sweets until after dinner. I however, had a mission, and brought along a packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Meeting each other once more just outside the Great Hall, I instructed my comrades to take a piece each and chew. Dinner would not be for about twenty minutes, so we entered early, beginning to blow our bubbles. Soon the room was full of floating blue spheres. I looked at our handiwork and nodded in satisfaction, settling down in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Draco went to the other side of the hall, to the Slytherin table, and I waved, blowing up a few more bubbles. The strange expression crossed his face again, and he blushed slightly. My forehead wrinkled in confusion, but his pink cheeks faded and I just mentally shrugged it off.

The staff arrived soon after, and I watched their faces, eagerly anticipating their reactions. Dumbledore chuckled at the infestation, but I was more interested in the other teachers. Upon noticing Hermione and I, I could see Professor McGonagall trying to restrain a smile. Flitwick giggled, clapping his hands in glee and trying to reach a few bubbles in an attempt to pop them. Surprisingly, only Snape (and most likely Dumbledore) seemed to know what had caused them. I grinned at the man who had taken me in, and he smiled back. Then I remembered the pajamas and glared at him instead. This caused him to alarm the other staff members present as he let out a loud bark of laughter at my expense. Draco snorted as he realized what we were thinking of. Hermione instantly questioned me as to their behaviour.

"Snape played a trick on me." I ground out from between my teeth. But soon I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself. It had been rather funny. The students arrived and we all settled down to enjoy the meal. As we ate, I told Hermione the full story of the pajama incident, and she too burst out laughing.

We traipsed up to the Common Room, bellies full, and collapsed into chairs before the fire. Not long after we had settled down, an owl tapped at the window. Everyone looked on, confused. It was rare for any post to arrive at a student's common room, usually they waited until the morning post. Eventually a fourth year scurried to the window and let the bird in, taking its letter and – even more strangely – giving it money. Usually only Newspaper delivery owls were paid. Upon opening and glancing through the letter, the student dashed up the Boys' staircase into the fourth year dorms. A few moments later normalcy resumed, but the boy didn't reappear.

Growing tired, I meandered off to bed. I fumbled in my trunk for my pajamas, which I seemed to have misplaced. Eventually I felt a scrap of the fabric at the bottom of my trunk. I pulled, causing the entire contents of the box to spill onto the floor. Pajamas secured, I repacked the trunk, only then looking at the garments. My stomach plummeted in surprise. They weren't my usual pajamas. These were white, with little green snakes wriggling across the fabric. And yes, they occasionally formed the words 'Slytherin Rules'. Snape had replaced my pajamas with his trick ones! I searched my belongings once more, just to be sure, and then sighed in defeat. I tugged the hangings of my four poster bed shut before changing into them, grumbling as I settled down to sleep. _Stupid Snape. Stupid Draco. Fathers aren't supposed to be mean like that!_

Hi! So, eventually, chapter ten! What? Ten chapters? Seems like hardly any in comparison to some fics that I've read, but wow! I have, myself, on my own, written ten chapters to a story! And I'm coming up with more and more ideas for this story! I apologize for the long delays in chapters, I'm afraid it will always be the case. I'm either busy, too tired, or have writers block/lack of motivation. Sometimes I just can't be bothered to write D: I hope you enjoyed, please read and review, those things are in fact amazing motivators! See you in chapter 11, eventually XD Also, in desperation to get this posted, it is unbeta'd. I shall make it so and repost, most likely later tonight.


End file.
